


Tiny Red Thongs

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Lingerie, M/M, Nervous Steve Rogers, No Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had always preferred women's lingerie. The way it looked, the way it felt... the way it made <i>him</i> feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Red Thongs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lingerie  
> No actual smut, just implied pre-smut... Sorry. That's why it's T.  
> I learned a lot about lingerie, just from looking up a bunch of it, and the different styles and shapes... it was interesting. I've had these last few finished for a while, then I realized how few days I had left to post them. :O

 

            Steve had always preferred women's lingerie. The way it looked, the way it felt... the way it made _him_ feel. Long before he ever ended up at the tower, he bought and wore lingerie in secret. It was a lot easier to do nowadays than it was back when he was growing up, which always put a smile on Steve's face when he thought about it.

            It always gave him a little thrill to know he was wearing it, a part of himself hidden away from the world, a secret that only he knew about. It wasn't that he didn't trust his team, it was just... personal. Something that other people didn't need to know about. Something that he _did_ want to share.

            One of the absolute greatest things about the future was Tony Stark. He knew from the moment he met the other man that he was hopelessly in love. It drove him crazy that he wasn't able to control how he felt about the genius. It riled him up, and that tension was what caused them to get together. They'd been fighting like usual, up until the moment that Steve slammed Tony up against the wall and started kissing him.

            That was how they'd started dating. Now, four months later, Steve was ready to share his secret with Tony.

            He'd asked the other man to come up to his bedroom later in the evening, implying sex. It wasn't sex that worried him at all--they'd been intimate before. Steve hated to always go into the bathroom first, or turn the lights off, so that he could undress... He was just scared of what his boyfriend might think.

            But he was ready now. Tony wouldn't judge him, he knew so. Maybe it was just a feeling he had, but he trusted that feeling.

            A quiet knock at the door made Steve hold his breath. It took a few seconds to call out, "Come in."

            A nervous energy started filling him again, and for a second he didn't feel like it was worth it. Maybe he should just pull the blanket over him, and tell Tony that he wasn't feeling good tonight...

            All worry disappeared when Tony walked into the room. He'd set the lighting so that it was a little darker, a little more seductive than just a bright light.

            Steve stretched out a little, wanting to show off exactly he was wearing.

            Everything was in various shades of red white and blue, knowing that it might amuse Tony to an extent. His boyfriend did always tease him about being so patriotic. But then again, Tony was usually the one who got him patriotic things to wear. It had started off as a joke, but he really did like the colors. And apparently so did Tony. Tony never seemed to mind those American flag booty-shorts, or those _Property of Stark Industries_ boxers that he'd wear when he wandered downstairs in the mornings.

            "Hey babe," Tony whispered, his voice low and his smile predatory.

            Blue shear stockings went up to his upper thigh, held up by shimmering shear suspenders that fit oh so nicely on Steve's hips. His legs tingled as Tony trailed his fingers along them, shaved smooth just for tonight. A dark red lacey thong left not much to the imagination. A flashy Balconette bra stayed securely around his chest, one that Steve loved to wear alone, and seeing that Tony loved to comment on his cleavage, he didn't think Tony would mind.

            Now, he would've worn his corset too, but God did he want to feel Tony touching his body. The lingerie made him feel nice, but Tony made him feel so much better.

            "I was wondering what you could've possibly wanted to show me," Tony whispered, pressing gentle kisses up Steve's chest until he was able to capture his lips. "I don't think I ever would've guessed _this_ , though."

            "So what do you think, darling?" Steve asked, batting his eyelashes at his lover.

            "You're so fucking beautiful, babe," Tony murmured, pulling his shirt off to reveal that brilliant arc reactor. Steve leaned up so that he could kiss the reactor, which always made Tony shiver even though he knew that he couldn't feel it.

            "You don't think it's...?" He didn't know how he wanted to finish the sentence, he was just so glad that Tony wasn't judging him for the lingerie.

            "What? Too sexy? Babe, you're already the sexiest man on Earth," Tony said, sliding down so that he could kiss more of Steve’s body. "Well, you know, next to me of course."

            "Of course," Steve chuckled, watching as Tony rolled off the bed so that he could shed his pants, too. What Steve hadn't been expecting to see was that oh so bright red, tiny, silky thong that Tony was wearing. He couldn't hide the blush that darkened along his cheeks.

            "And here I thought I was the only one," Tony said, grinning. He crawled back onto the bed, looking like a predator hunting his prey as he slid across the sheets, eyes narrowed, signature Tony Stark Smirk gracing his lips. "Now I can spend all of the time we're stuck at S.H.I.E.L.D. trying to picture exactly what you might be wearing," Tony purred, and Steve gripped his hips, pulling him closer. "Won't that be nice?"

            "Yes," Steve gasped when Tony reached down and gripped him, rubbing his thumb across the bulge that was barely being contained by the thong.

            "I think we'll need to get this off of you so that I can properly fuck you, hmm?" the brunet whispered.

            Steve smirked for a moment before he gave Tony the most innocent look he'd ever pulled off. "Please be gentle."


End file.
